Wilson Fisk (Earth-TRN700)
| Relatives = Vanessa Fisk (wife, deceased); Richard Fisk (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN700 | BaseOfOperations = Fisk Tower, Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Businessman, criminal, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Phil Lord; Rodney Rothman | First = | HistoryText = Wilson Fisk is the criminal mastermind dominating the New York underground, giving him the title of Kingpin. This has caused him to battle Spider-Man for several years. One day, Kingpin managed to get the upperhand against Spider-Man and began to violently thrash him. However his wife and son Vanessa & Richard Fisk were shocked to witness this brutality and Vanessa ran with her son to her car. During the panicked drive, the two crashed into a truck and died in the accident. Kingpin was distraught by this incident. Fisk eventually met Olivia Octavius, who introduced him to her inter-dimensional research at Alchemax. Fisk agreed to fund the project, after being informed that the dimensional portal can bring a Venessa and Richard from another dimension; effectively reviving them. Spider-Man, however, discovered this experiment and attempted to destroy the device. As Spiderman entered the Alchemax basement holding the device, he was intercepted by Green Goblin. It was at this time that Miles Morales was bitten by the Radioactive Spider and began experiencing his Spider-Man powers. The machine turned on, creating portals throughout the Multiverse. The tremors of this distortion created a cascade of steel equipment that fell onto Spider-Man, severely injuring him. With his dying words, he asked Miles to finish the mission to deactivate the device. Fisk then arrived shortly afterwards and killed the defenseless Peter Parker with his bare hands. Miles attempted to escape, and while he was never fully identified, Kingpin sent his hitman Prowler to track and kill Miles. The portals created by the machine made multiple Spider-Men from across the Multiverse to arrive in Earth-TRN700 and eventually unite to form the Spider-Gang. But Prowler discovered this and summoned Kingpin and his other henchmen to attack the Spider-Gang at Aunt May's house. Prowler was ordered by Kingpin to kill Miles, but Miles revealed his identity as Prowler's nephew. Prowler refused to kill his nephew, causing Kingpin to shoot and kill Prowler with a pistol in retaliation. The Spider-Gang would escape from Kingpin's henchmen. It wasn't long before the Spider-Gang went on the offensive to Kingpin's penthouse; which had an elevator to the dimensional portal machine. The Spider-Gang managed to return to their original dimensions, leaving Miles to fight Kingpin alone. Although Kingpin's significantly superior experience was overwhelming at first, Miles managed to defeat Kingpin and turn off his machine. Miles used his webbing to display Kingpin next to the remains of his skyscraper, allowing the police to arrest him. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Wilson Fisk of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:Fisk Family